


Kiedy uczeń przerasta mistrza

by Etincelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Hannibal uważał się za lalkarza. Nawet jeśli jego marionetki zamiast sznurków miały uszy, a on sam zamiast krzyżaka używał słów, wszystkie poruszały się zgodnie z jego wolą.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilerów właściwie brak, ale tekst opiera się na konkretnej scenie z s03e13, więc bez niej ten tworek będzie nie tylko totalnie guiltypleasure'owy i absolutnie grafomański, ale także bezsensowny. Co w zasadzie wiele nie zmienia.  
> Beta: Nukaone & SzmaragDrac.

Hannibal uważał się za lalkarza. Nawet jeśli jego marionetki zamiast sznurków miały uszy, a on sam zamiast krzyżaka używał słów, wszystkie poruszały się zgodnie z jego wolą.   
Najczęściej traktował je użytkowo; chroniły go, dostarczały rozrywki, spełniały jego wszystkie zachcianki. Nie przywiązywał do nich wagi.  
Czasami zdarzały się inne. Same biegłe w tej sztuce stanowiły wyzwanie. Te Hannibal wpuszczał za parawan — walka o rolę animatora przynosiła więcej satysfakcji niż opuszczenie lalki na scenę.  
Jednak tylko raz Hannibal zapragnął być mentorem. Tłumaczył, pokazywał, poddawał próbom; wreszcie z dumą obserwował poczynania ucznia.  
  
*  
  
— _Doktorze Lecter_ — mówi Will, a Hannibal pierwszy raz w życiu żałuje.


End file.
